The present invention relates to drawer slides and, in particular, to an adjustable mechanism which allows the detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force of the slide to be adjusted through a range of forces.
Telescopic drawer slides are used in many different applications. In most of the applications drawers using the slides require a detent device to hold them in the closed position. The detent device is normally incorporated into the telescopic slide. Such detent devices are usually mounted at the back of the slide and once the slide is mounted to the drawer, the detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d feature is no longer accessible. Furthermore most prior art detent devices are characterized by a constant detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force and do not incorporate any mechanism for allowing or permitting the adjustability of such force.
A slide detent device prevents a drawer from opening until an external force is applied. When a user closes a drawer, the drawer/slide combination is intended to stay closed until reopened. The detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force is what keeps the drawer in the closed position. If a drawer slide is provided with an adjustable detent, this allows the user to change the amount of the detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force that must be overcame to open the drawer.
Different lower or higher detent forces are desirable depending upon the application for the drawer slide. For instance, in the case of tool boxes higher detent forces are required than for drawers that are used in desks or in normal office files. In such situations, it would be normally necessary to design one slide for a tool box and a different slide for a desk or file drawer. Moreover, some users may desire different detent forces than other users for the same application, or even different detent forces for different drawers of the same cabinet.
The present invention provides an adjustable detent device which will provide a range of xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d or detent forces. The detent mechanism is fixed to the inner member of the slide that is affixed to the drawer member. When the slide is in a closed position, an in-stop member on one of the other slide members will engage with the detent mechanism. The engagement of the other slide member and the detent device keeps the slide/drawer combination closed.
In the present invention the adjustable detent mechanism is a one piece molding incorporating an adjustable arm which allows the user to select different detent forces as needed depending upon the particular application for the particular drawer slide. In the present invention the detent mechanism is designed to be incorporated into the slide and be mounted adjacent to the front of the drawer so that it is accessible to the user after the slide has been installed on the drawer.
The detent mechanism according to the present invention is applicable in a variety of environments. In the kitchen and bath environment, the slide is normally utilized with a very low detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force. In contrast in the tool box market, the same slide may require a much higher detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force. Utilizing the slide and adjustable detent mechanism of the present invention enables the same slide to be used in either such application because of the adjustability of the detent device of the detent mechanism.
The advantages of the adjustable detent mechanism of the present invention are numerous. These include the fact that the mechanism can be fabricated from a one-piece plastic component. The adjustability feature comes from the incorporation of an adjustment arm into the mechanism. The arm is rotated from one position to another by utilization of conventional tools such as a screw driver, knife or the like. The adjustment arm is rotated or turned within the envelope defined by the detent mechanism to, in effect, select a fulcrum position on the detent mechanism. By changing the position of the fulcrum, the effective arm length of the detent mechanism is changed, that is, it is either lengthened or shortened. This change in the effective arm length results in a change in the detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force. In essence, the movement of the adjustment leg away from the head of the detent mechanism produces a lower detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force. Conversely, movement of the adjustment leg toward the head of the device produces a higher detent or xe2x80x9chold inxe2x80x9d force.
Since the adjustment mechanism of the present invention is located at the front of the slide and is attached on the drawer side of the telescoping slide mechanism, it is easy to reach for adjustment. By provisions in the design of the detent mechanism, adjustment is made in calibrated steps by the selective placement of teeth or indentations within the envelope defined by the mechanism, thus allowing the adjustment of a pair of detent mechanisms (one is located of a drawer) to the same position thereby providing for equal detent forces on each side of the drawer.
In the preferred embodiment, the adjustment mechanism of the present invention is fabricated of plastic and this facilitates a number of other possible modifications including shaping and thickening of the adjustable detent mechanism to provide ranges of detent forces depending upon the particular application for the mechanism. The mechanism is also flexible and easily used because the adjustment of the detent force is accomplished by a screw driver, knife or even other simple hand tools. Finally, the shape of the mechanism is provided such that the leading edge thereof has a long gradual slope which provides a low force during the interval of closing the drawer. Past the point of closure, the adjustment mechanism profile is more sharply sloped at the stop in order to require a higher force during opening. during opening. It is the opening force which is adjustable by a virtue of the design of the mechanism of the present invention.